


Air-con

by Quakerlass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Air-con

Tony was working in the lab, it might have been a hot day outside but he always kept the lab at a comfortable 73 degrees and at first he didn’t notice how warm he was getting.

Eventually, when he started to sweat, he said “Jarvis lower the temperature by 3 degrees”.

“I’m sorry Sir; the air conditioner does not appear to be working”.

“Damn it”, Tony called up the controls, nothing seemed to be wrong, a quick scan showed no errors and after a few moments the air conditioner came back on. Tony shrugged, that was …odd but it seemed to be ok now so he went back to the project he’d been working on.

After another half an hour (or just enough time to get engrossed in his project again and forget about the air-con) he began to feel the sweat forming on his brow. “Jarvis is the air-con off again?”

“I’m afraid so Sir”.

“SHIT, stupid fucking thing”.

Tony called up the controls, again nothing seemed to be wrong and it came back on after a few seconds. He muttered angrily for a while but eventually when nothing else happened he went back to his project, again.

After this happened another three times he finally caught on to what was happening.

“You may as well come out; I know it’s you Loki”, he called.

There was a quiet laugh and Loki appeared sitting on Tony’s desk swinging his legs, he was looking very casual in black jeans and a green t-shirt.

“What, no leather today?” said Tony sharply,

“No, it seems a little warm in here for that,” answered Loki with a smirk.

“I know, I can’t think why”.

Tony scowled at Loki, who only laughed and blew a stream of cold air over him making him shiver.

“That’s better, are you going to sit there doing that for the rest of the day,” Tony asked with a smile.

“Hmm probably not, I’ll get bored, and I’m not going to become your personal air conditioner”.

“I’m sure I could come up with a way to keep you entertained” answered Tony, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Loki tried to suppress his smile. “I think I’ll just fix your air-con, I do have other things to do you know”.

“You had enough time to mess with my air-con,” muttered Tony.

Loki grinned and slipping off the desk leaned down as if to kiss Tony, but instead he blew more air, this time freezing cold, over his face and vanished with a lingering laugh.

The next moment the door opened and Bruce came in, “Tony don’t forget…” he paused, “are you ok, you look a bit pale”,

“I’m alright, just having a few problems with the air-con”.

Bruce looked at him for a moment, “well we’ve got a briefing, you’d better hurry up, you’re going to be late again”.

Tony smiled and got up, as they left the lab a cold breeze seemed to follow them up the stairs and Bruce shivered.

Tony knew he should keep quiet but just couldn’t help himself.

“Are you feeling alright there?”

Bruce looked suspiciously at Tony, “yeah just felt a bit of a chill”.

“Oh, well as I said I have been having some problems with the air-con, or perhaps there’s something going about”.

He knew they were going to get caught eventually but he couldn’t wait to get away from the briefing and back to the lab in the hope that Loki would still be around.


End file.
